


Rebirth

by Kindred



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rebirth rite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is dying and as for the rite's that is given for every dwarf king</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> (Sooo this idea of this one is some very bizarre Dwarfish laws, that if a royal Dwarf is dying and they have no heirs of their own they can have a ritual done where they get some dwarf or in this case Hobbit to have sex with them on their death bed and then they are reborn 9 months later.... just thought I warn you)

Gandalf found Bilbo, the Hobbit was stood there numbly at the rows of dead that were laid in the hall of the dead. The wizard felt bad for Hobbit he’s so far away from home and the king who the Halfling loved threaten to throw him off the mountain. Sighing Gandalf walked up to the curly blonde Hobbit and stood in front of him “Bilbo.” The Grey wizard called him out of his dazed   
“Is this my fault?” Bilbo asked  
“No Bilbo this is not your doing, we all knew there would be deaths on each side. What you did was a brave thing Bilbo.” Bilbo sniffed letting tears roll down his cheeks “Thorin is a wake, he’s asking for you.” He whispered the dirty being looked up at him his eyes wide with fear   
“H…He wants to see me?” He asked   
“Yes my dear Hobbit. Shall we?” Bilbo nodded and let Gandalf lead the slightly injured Bilbo to where Thorin was resting.

The battle was long and hard, many died. Thorn was gravely wounded and taken from the battle field, now he lays dying he was placed on one of the large bed’s that have laid hidden in Erebor for many years. Bilbo stood in the hallways to scared to walk into the room fearing Thorin still hated him. Gandalf open the doors and let the poor Hobbit into the room as more tears were running down Bilbo’s batted face, the other dwarfs were leaving just as Bilbo walked in all a part from Fili and Kili who stood by their uncle’s bed side. Both brothers looked up the moment they saw Bilbo limp in, they stood up and warped his arms around the Halfling “Thank god you’re alright.” Kili said, Bilbo sniffed   
“You two, I…I thought …”  
“No we’re okay we have lady luck on our side.” Fili told him as he took Bilbo’s hands, he was sure the mud and blood that covered the poor being. 

Fili smiled at him and took a damp cloth and wiped the blood and mud off, Fili caught Kili’s eyes and the blonde Dwarf sighed as he turned to look up at Gandalf who was stood there quietly “Can we have a sometime alone with Mr Bilbo?” he asked, the Gey wizard frowned and eyed the two brothers   
“I will check on the others.” He said walking out the room.

They waited for the chamber door to shut before Kili turned to lock it, before he walked back to Bilb who was looking at Throin. The king was laying white under the covers on a comfortable bed, his bloody and torn clothes laying on the floor in a pile. The young dark hair Dwarf looked worryingly at his brother “Bilbo do you know what the Rebirth rite is?” The dark hair Dwarf asked, Bilbo nodded as he kept looking at his beloved king  
“Th…Thorin told me.” Bilbo said, he looked up at Kili the Halfling’s eyes were swollen and red from crying both Kili and Fili looked at each other feeling themselves braking at the despair look on the Hobbit’s little face “Is this what he wants?” Bilbo asked  
“He does.” Fili said “We can’t undo what he has asked, its Dwarfish law Bilbo, it’s the kings right.” The blonde dwarf said sadly, as he placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, the Hobbit frowned and looked around at the two brothers   
“I don’t agree with this.” He said   
“Neither do we but, this is what heirless royals do Bilbo they have done for years.”  
“B…But your next in line?” The curly hair hobbit asked, Fili nodded and sighed  
“I am.” He said with a sad look “But you have to do this, I’m sorry to say but when your sign the contact you were bound by it.” Bilbo looked shocked for a moment   
“I read thought that 3 times, I never saw that in it?” He said loudly as he shook his head   
“It’s the fine print.” Kili said, Bilbo let out a sadden cry as he stood there, his shoulder shook   
“Can you leave, I want to get this over with.” He said   
“We have to stay to…” Kili couldn’t finish what he was saying, he looked at his brother   
“To witness the rite.” Fili said, Bilbo looked at them, he wanted to believe that this was a bad dream and that none of this ever happen and he was back in his Hobbit hole a sleep in his bed.

He stripped off his clothes showing his bruised and cuts that litter his skin, he walked over to Thorin and looked down at the injured man “T…Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, the blue eyes open up with crack, the sky blue eyes were shinning with pain as he looked into Bilbo’s face, he smiled weakly at him   
“Bilbo, my beautiful Halfling.” He whispered, Bilbo closed his eyes and let his tears burn his cheeks before he looked back at him   
“F…Fili said you want the Rebirth Rite.” He said as he held the dying kings hand   
“I’m bound by law.” He tells him   
“Y…You should keep your strength and…” Thorin placed his hand on Bilbo’s cheek   
“I’m not going to live to the end of the night Bilbo.” He tells him, Bilbo nodded and leans down and kisses Thorin blood stain lips   
“I love you.” He whispered   
“I love you to my Halfling.” Thorin told him, the Dwarf king laid on the bed already out of his bloody clothes Bilbo found it easy to climb on top of him. He turned and looked at Fili and Kili, they moved forwards close to the bed, Fili gave Thorin some kind of drink and then got Bilbo to drink it as well, the blonde Hobbit took a deep breath his fears still eating away at him. 

It was dark by the time Gandalf walked back towards the chambers, Thorin was dying and Gandalf he could feel the pain ripple thought the rest of the dwarfs, especially Bilbo he knew this was cutting Bilbo up, he Halfling was in love with the guff king. He stood at the kings chambers and tried to open the door and found it locked, he frowned as he heard the lock lick and then he walked in side. He stood there with Fili walked back to a crying Bilbo, who was warped in Kili’s arms. Gandalf looked at Thorin and moved beside him to fine he has passed on, he looked at the three on the floor and notices Bilbo was warped up in a cloak “What have you done?” he asked the two brothers  
“The Rebirth Rite.”Kili answered as he looked up at him   
“Why on Earth would you have put poor Bilbo thought that?”  
“Uncle asked for it.” Fili said, the wizard shook his head and muttered things that sent Bilbo’s ear pink “It was in the contract.” He then add, the grey wizard looked around at him and cursed some more  
“He had no right to change that contract, or forced Bilbo to do something like this... you do know what you did Bilbo?” he asked the Hobbit sniffed and looked at his friend   
“Of course I do Gandalf, Thorin did explain it before…before all this.” He sniffed   
“Kili take Bilbo to his room.”  
“I…I have rooms?” Bilbo squeaked as he looked back to Gandalf   
“You Bilbo are not only carrying Thorin’s heir but carrying Thorin himself, as before if you were to marry Thorin you would have been know was Consort Bilbo now you be called Lord and will be future consort to the new king.”   
“W…What?” Bilbo spluttered as he looked towards Fili and Kili   
“We were going to tell you that bit... in a couple of days.” Fili said with a blush “B…But our plan mainly working you marrying both of us.” He said, at this Bilbo fainted in Kili’s arms.

Thorin was laid to rest in the tome that belong to the family two days after his death, Bilbo was dressed in the clothes of a grieving lover, a sliver band was placed around his head to show who he was to marry to and the rites he undertook. He was quiet as he stood next to the Fili and Kili and the rest of the company as their king’s body was lowered into the ground, Bilbo cried as he stood listening to the sounds of the dwarf’s song as he watched the tombs door close shut. 

He placed his hand on his stomach knowing that his child, Thorin himself was growing inside of him he wondered if any of his hobbit blood would make this Thorin different, it amused him to think that possibly there will be half dwarf and half hobbit being running around trying to get people to do what he wants. 

A hand touches his shoulder making him turn around to see Fili looking at him; he gave him a small smile “It will be alright Bilbo, you are a strong being.” He said   
“Thank you Fili, I know I will be okay I have you to don’t I?” Kili smiled and took Bilbo’s hands   
“Yes you do, come let’s go to the fest.” Kili answered as they walked away from the tomb, looking over his shoulder with still a pull to his heart as he whispered good bye.


End file.
